The objective of this study is to confirm that Pegylated-Interferon (PEG-IFN) administered once per week provides superior efficacy and acceptable safety and tolerability as compared to a standard regimen of Roferon -A adminstered on a three times a week basis when administered over 48 weeks to patients with chronic hepatitis C (CHC).